When life gives you lemons
by Jetfires girl
Summary: AU:. After a train accident, Alfred goes insane and becomes a psychotic killer... Skye his one and only friend becomes the one person he can trust and help become sane again... but will his path to sanity only make him more insane... OC used AfredxOc with a little FrUk and PruCan


Hey guys, well I wanted to post this and get this story started before I start updating mah transformer stories ^^. OMG YUS I'M GOIN TO BE UPDATIN MAH STORIES NOW |D.

Also there will be an OC in this story… now I normally don't do oc's in mah hetalia stories but I'd like to give it a try wit this one ^^

Anywho…. ENJOY ^^

…..

Alfred sat in his cab on his way to the train station. He couldn't help but smile in only his three years of being an engineer and inventor he had created and built a train that ran on clean renewable energy a solar and wind powered train. In tests it had proven that it would cut down gas prices for everyone and since the technology was available everywhere it didn't cost much to build, so he proposed a project to his boss about going through with building this engine and a track system for it to operate on. And so for the past year, Alfred had been overseeing his project come to life. And now here he is about to take it on its maiden voyage.

The second he exited his cab he was swamped with media wanting to take to him. He just smiled and pushed forward towards the station. Inside his boss, Ludwig Beilshmidt, motioned him to come over and talk with him.

"Alfred, congratulations on this project I see nothing but good come from this" he said while shaking hands with Alfred. Ludwig, though he really was proud of Alfred on his first major project, had some doubt that this would really work. He thought the idea was brilliant but he believed this kind of project a bit rushed. Maybe he was just him being a perfectionist since he liked to take his time with projects, but whatever the case he is still proud of Alfred that he tried his best.

"Thanks boss man, are you goin to ride with me"

"Nein, I have work I need to do, but I wish you the best of luck with this. I'm just a little bit worried about the cargo that is on this ride, I do think it is a little bit too early to start loading chemicals on this yet"

"Boss you worry too much everything is goin to be fine you'll see"

"Alright then, have a good ride"

And with that Alfred left to board the train.

Once onboard his cellphone went off he looked down at the caller id and smiled, it was his one and, believe it or not, only best friend.

"Hey Skye wussup"

"_Just callin to see if your train had left yet"_

"Nope, but I am sitting on the train right now, my seat is in the car next to the cargo car"

"_Haha that's funny, well I have to go your brothers, well Arthur, is yelling at me to get off the phone"_

"Yip that sounds like him, alright talk to you later"

"_Alright bye"_

He put his cellphone away and relaxed back in his seat. Skye was the most awesome friend he had ever had. She had always been there for him when nowhere else to go. She always comforted him and helped him out when he was stressed or was just tired of Arthur lecturing him. Sure his little brother Matthew was there for him too, but he wasn't all that good at comforting… sorry bro. He wanted her and Matthew to come with him on but Arthur refused it since he didn't like trains all that much.

"_Attention passengers this is your AWESOME conductor speaking and AWESOMELY telling you the train is about to leave the station so sit your butts down and buckle up PEACE OUT"_

Gilbert, Ludwig's OLDER brother and a good friend of his, was the conductor of the train. He wasn't the first choice but he ended up with him.

Soon he felt the train move and soon they were off down the tracks.

…

Arthur, Matthew and Skye were all preparing a congratulation party for when Alfred got home. All three were super proud of him and wanted to show it. Right now Matthew and Skye were in the dining room setting up the plates.

"Hey Matthew could you make sure Arthur isn't ruining our food real fast I'ma go check to see if we have all the presents we got for him are still where we hid them"

"Alright Skye"

And with that they parted. On her way to the closet the phone rang.

"Hello Kirkland residence"

"_Hallo this is the Ludwig, Alfred's boss, calling"_

"Oh hello what's up?" Skye didn't like the sound of his voice. It sounded like he had been crying for a while.

"_I… I have some bad news about Alfred…"_

….

I'M STOPPIN IT HERE

So what did you think 83

Please review and tell me how I did please.


End file.
